Cazandote
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Seras Victoria vivía ocultándole un sentimiento a Alucard, pero el vampiro siempre ha estado cerca de su amo protegiéndola… La chica Policía hará lo posible por llamarle la atención al vampiro… Lemon.
1. Recuerdos rotos

_**Saludos a todos, me llamo Jenny Heidern es la primera vez que estoy en el fandom de Hellsing :D y les traigo mi primer fic de Alucard x Seras Victoria. Es pero que les guste.**_

_**Bueno nada más que decir.**_

_**Comencemos**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: La trama se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba música de Evanescence "Haunted y también Sweet Sacrifice", la trama es mía.**_

_**Summary: Seras Victoria vivía ocultándole un sentimiento a Alucard, pero el vampiro siempre ha estado cerca de su amo protegiéndola… La chica Policía hará lo posible por llamarle la atención al vampiro…Lemon**_

_**Cazándote**_

_Capitulo 1: Recuerdos rotos._

Eran las 8:00 Pm, una muchacha cabellos rubios y de hermosa figura estaba acostada en su cama, ya que su jefa le había dado tres días de descanso. Como la joven se encargaba de asesinar a los ghouls junto con el ejército de la organización Hellsing, la chica se levanta de su cama y se cambia su ropa, se pone una blusa roja como la sangre unos jeans azules y unas botas negras. Salía de la mansión Hellsing para ir a caminar por las calles de Londres en una noche de luna llena, Seras Victoria entraba por el bosque que le traía recuerdos de cuando conoció a su maestro, esas palabras que le decía cuando la miraba sonriendo de lado y mostraba sus colmillos.

-"_Hermosa noche, ¿no es así? Mujer policía"- _

_-"Por cierto usted es hermosa, de ser un chupa sangre"-_

**-**No me arrepiento de a verme convertido en una vampiresa-murmuro ella tocándose su cuello, Alucard fue quien la trajo a la vida pero también la chica fue quien eligió ser parte de esto, de convertirse una vampiresa.

_Flash Black_

_El vampiro que trabaja para la organización Hellsing ya había matado a todos los ghouls y también a ese sacerdote que casi muerde a la joven…_

_-Alucard…-susurro Seras sangrado, su herida perforo una parte de sus pulmones. El vampiro que estaba vestido con un terno sin mangas, usaba un sombrero de rojizo y un chaleco largo del mismo color, se acercaba lentamente hacia ella._

_-Recuerda que tu elegiste, chica policía-murmuro el vampiro cuando la agarraba entre sus brazos, la chica de cabello rubio sonríe._

_-Esta es la parte en donde tienes que cerrar tus ojos-dijo Alucard sonriendo al mirarla._

_Victoria cerraba sus ojos y el vampiro le mordía en su cuello, bebiendo su sangre…_

_Fin del flash black_

-_La luna fue testigo de esa noche…-_pensaba Seras observando la luna.

–Aunque sea una vampiresa todavía tengo esos sentimientos de un humano-murmuraba la chica. –_No me puedo mentir a mí misma, siento algo por Alucard… No creo que el sienta lo mismo por mí, de seguro el ama a Sir Integra-_

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?, chica policía-indago Alucard parado un poco lejos de la joven.

La de cabellos rubios reconoció esa voz, voltea su rostro y una silueta se dibujaba entre a oscuridad de la noche. –No, maestro…-responde ella en tono nerviosa.

El pelinegro, trataba de leerle los pensamientos a su aprendiz pero no podía, había algo que le impedía, ella se ruborizaba porque no quería que el leyera su mente como hace siempre…

-¿Me estas ocultando algo?-pregunto este sonriendo de lado.

-No…no -contesta la chica policía negando con la cabeza. Su maestro se acercaba con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos, la miraba fijamente a los ojos. –Si no puedo leer tu mente… Leeré tus ojos-dijo Alucard agarrándola del brazo y acercándole más hacia él.

-"_¿En quién piensas? chica policía"-_indagaba este buscando la respuesta atreves de sus ojos. La joven vampiresa lo empuja y sale corriendo del bosque, -No puedo decirte nada, maestro- decía

_Flash Black_

_Seras estaba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, el cuarto de Sir Integra se encontraba un poco abierto. La joven vampiresa asomaba su mirada en esa habitación, estaba él con su amo, se podía escuchar lo que hablaban aquellos dos;_

_-Usted siempre será mi niña-dijo el vampiro agarrándole a su ama del brazo._

_-Alucard, no es divertido… ¡Suéltame!-dijo Integra levantando la voz. El de cabellos negros ignora lo que dijo su ama y la besa en los labios._

_Victoria los miraba como se besaban ambos, deja de mirar y se aleja de esa habitación volviendo a su cuarto, se acostaba en su cama e abrazaba su almohada llorando. –M…m…maestro, ¿Por qué?...-susurraba la de cabellos rubios entre lagrimas._

_Fin del flash black_

Victoria se sienta en una banca del parque, trataba de recuperar el aire que perdió cuando huyo del pelinegro,-Desde ese recuerdo, solamente pude notar que a Alucard le gusta a ella… Ahora sé que no habrá un espacio para mí-murmuraba la chica en tono triste.

-Debo hacer algo…No puedo rendirme-dijo ella levantando la voz y hacia un puño con confianza. –Esta vez no debo perder…-

Continuara…

* * *

_Espero que les guste :D_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo _


	2. En tus sueños

_Capitulo 2: En tus sueños_

La joven vampiresa seguía sentada en la banca del parque, su figura era alumbrada por la luz nocturna de la Luna llena, después de que se había cruzado con su maestro, Alucard. Lo Amaba su maestro pero ella no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para contárselo, tenía un poco de miedo porque lo que había visto era el beso que se habían dado su jefa y su maestro, eso la debilitaba y la lastimaba por dentro.

La de cabellos rubios miraba una fuente que estaba un poco lejos, un grito espantaba a los animales que habitan en lo profundo del bosque. No fue solo un grito más bien un aullido, algo la ponía en alerta, una silueta se movía muy ágilmente entre los arbustos era difícil de que ella pudiera buscar un punto fijo para disparar al nuevo enemigo, por ahora tampoco se sentía la presencia del vampiro. Solamente un olor extraño podía detectar, el olor era el mismo que el de un perro común.

-Esa cosa se mueve muy rápido-susurro Victoria mirando por todas partes y apuntado con su arma. La joven vampiresa observa bien entre los arbustos y ve unos ojos amarillentos, hasta que luego sale corriendo para atacar.

-¡Es un hombre lobo! – grito la rubia algo asustada, no se esperaba que era un hombre lobo creía que estaban muertos, pero no al final una nueva bestia que va a atacar Londres. Le disparaba pero la bestia los esquivaba con facilidad, media 1,76 el pelaje era negro, sus garras casi lastiman a la chica policía un ruido que provenía del otro lado del parque, los aullidos lo llamaban y se olvida de su pelea e sale huyendo del lugar.

-Su especie lo están llamando-susurro Seras mirando como la bestia se alejaba. –Que día tan loco-

La mujer policía vuelve a la mansión Hellsing, para poder descansar. –"_Chica policía que me estas ocultando dime"…-_ le habla Alucard en la mente de la joven.

-Maestro…

La mujer policía entra a su cuarto y se sienta en su cama,- Ese lobo era fuerte… Mi maestro se enojara-dijo ella inclinando su cabeza. Apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada para poder dormir, Alucard caminaba por el pasillo, había notado que la draculina se quedo completamente dormida era una oportunidad para que descubra el secreto de su aprendiz.

-Es mejor que entre…Pero esta vez que será en sus sueños-susurro Alucard sonriendo de lado. Atravesaba las paredes y se sienta al lado de la joven que estaba durmiendo, ponía la mano derecha en la cabeza de Seras y luego el cerraba sus ojos así el entraba al sueño…

_*__**Sueño de Seras Victoria***_

La de cabellos rubios caminaba por el pasillo y miraba por la puerta que estaba un poco abierta, la escena de Alucard besando a su jefa.

-Maestro… Otra vez se repite esto-dijo Victoria un poco enojada.

En ese momento el vampiro dejaba de besar a Sir Integra y se dirige hacia la puerta, -Alucard…No lo vuelvas a hacer-pidió su amo molesta.

-No lo volveré a hacer, pero debo solucionar otra cosa-dijo el vampiro desapareciendo, Victoria estaba corriendo, las gotas de sus lagrimas caían al suelo, hasta que un momento su maestro aparece al frente de ella.

-Maestro…-murmuró la joven, desviando la vista.

-Así que esto me ocultabas, me viste besando a mi amo-dijo el vampiro en tono serio. Ella asentía con la cabeza, -Ahora tienes algo que decirme Seras Victoria-insinúa este sonriendo de lado.

-Si…maestro.

-Dime.

La de cabellos rubios se ruborizaba, porque su maestro fue capaz de descubrir su secreto y de preguntarle en sus propios sueños, interrumpiendo uno de sus recuerdos más dolorosos para ella, Alucard se acercaba cada vez más y más, la toma de la barbilla y le limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Si no me lo dices ahora, tendré que hacer esto para que me lo digas-murmuraba este burlándose. Alucard acercaba su rostro poco a poco, la chica policía se ruborizaba y podía sentir sus latidos de su corazón. El vampiro juntaba sus labios con los de ella quedando en un beso, el profundizaba mas sus labios y la vampiresa ponía sus manos por el cuello, luego se separaron para recuperar un poco de aire.

-Te amo… Maestro-dijo Seras sonrojada y tocándose los labios, a pesar que era un sueño lo sentía real.

El pelinegro sonreía de lado mostrando sus colmillos,-Dime Alucard.- dijo este dándole la espalda.-Sabia que si te besaba confesarías tu secreto-murmuro el vampiro burlándose.

-Eso estuvo mal-decía la joven vampiresa, ruborizada.

-Pero lo volvería hacer…-

_***fin del sueño***_

Seras se despierta y se asusta al encontrar al pelinegro que estaba sentado a su lado, el miraba de reojo mostrando esa sonrisa burlona.

-Que cobarde eres- decía el vampiro riéndose.

-¡No soy cobarde!…-dijo Seras levantando la voz, el de cabellos negros se levantaba y le agarra la mano.

-Siempre quise probar otra cosa-le susurraba Alucard sonriendo y le acariciaba la cintura. Las mejillas de la draculina comenzaban a arder, estaba apunto de besarlo pero alguien abre la puerta.

-La señora Integra quiere hablar con ustedes-dijo Walter entrando al cuarto. El mayordomo se queda mirando a los dos que estaban muy juntos. La vampiresa estando nerviosa empuja a su maestro tirándolo al suelo.-Lo siento-dijo ella.

-Acaso interrumpo algo importante-dijo Walter sonriendo de lado.

-No interrumpe nada, Walter- decía Seras levantándose de su cama.

-Esta bien señorita Victoria, perdón por interrumpir. -decía el mayordomo saliendo de la habitación.

El vampiro se levantaba del suelo, sacudía su ropa que tenia un poco de polvo, agarraba su sombrero que se había caído y se lo vuelve a poner en su cabeza, la joven vampiresa entraba al baño para cambiarse. –_Casi lo tenía al lado mio…Y todo fue interrumpido por el mayordomo-_ pensaba la joven.

-Chica policía vámonos-dijo Alucard desapareciendo entre las paredes.-_Eso estuvo tan cerca, así que ella me vio besar a mi amo, eso paso hace unas semanas atrás y la chica policía un lo recuerda...Ahora quiero estar con ella, ansió estar encerrado en esa habitación con ella- _el vampiro se reía por las palabras que pensaba, pero igual se imaginaba estar con la mujer policía solos en una habitación.

*Mientras tanto en la oficina de Sir Integra*

La jefa de la organización Hellsing estaba observando su computadora, revisaba las cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad, un nuevo monstruo hay en la ciudad en esos momentos su mayordomo le deja arriba de su escritorio unos papeles e fotos de ese monstruo.

-Señora Integra, parece que han vuelto esas bestias-dijo el mayordomo en tono serio. Ella agarraba un encendedor y prendía su cigarro, - Esos animales nunca se van… Creo que Seras deberá volver a su trabajo-decía ella leyendo los papeles.

-Déjala que descanse un poco mas- insinuó el vampiro atravesando la pared. –Déjame matarlos a mí, ordéneme y yo matare a esa raza de bestias- sonreía este mostrando sus colmillos.

-No este trabajo lo harán ustedes dos.

En ese momento la chica policía entra algo distraída, llevando su bazuca en su hombro. – ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto ella al verlos a todos.

-Hay hombres lobo por estas calles y Seras parece que tus vacaciones ya terminaron-dijo Integra mirando las fotos, -Ya saben cual es su misión-

-Bueno, pero luego me darán otro ¿no?- dijo la joven vampiresa burlándose.

-No lo creo…-responde su jefa sonriendo de lado.

El de cabellos negros asentía con su cabeza, - Vamos chica policía-dijo este caminando hacia la puerta.

-Si maestro- decía la rubia siguiéndolo, ellos salían de la mansión para luego entrar al bosque, en una noche de Luna llena era la oportunidad de buscar a esos hombres lobos, observaban cada sitio que estaba completamente oscuro.

-Cuando terminemos esta misión, aun tendremos algo pendiente, Seras Victoria- dijo Alucard sonriendo de lado.

-Maestro… Este no es el momento de hablar de eso-insinuó Seras ruborizada.

-No sabes cuanto ansió ese momento…-murmuró el burlándose. Su aprendiz se quedo sonrojada por como el vampiro la deseaba.

Ambos seguían buscando a los animales que estaban causando caos en Londres, atacando a sus victimas y transformándolas como uno de ellos…

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_Espero que este capitulo les guste :D_**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios n_n!_**

**_Hasta el próximo capitulo._**

**_Sayonara Atte J.H_**


	3. Competencia

_Capitulo 3: Competencia_

Las dos vampiros que son integrantes de la organización Hellsing, estaban caminando por el oscuro bosque, su objetivo era buscar a los hombres lobos, que habían vuelto a atacar por las calles de Londres. La chica policía miraba por todos lados apuntando con su bazuca y el vampiro simplemente adelantaba sus pasos sin preocupación alguna, los arbustos se movían Alucard voltea hacia atrás y se queda mirando fijamente a los arbustos, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de ese color rojizo y en sus labios se dibujaba esa sonrisa psicópata. – ¡Salga cachorros de su escondite!- dijo levantando la voz.

Unas dos bestias de pelaje negro y una altura de 1,78 de alto y un poco grandotes respecto a su físico, salieron de los arbustos para atacar al vampiro, sus ojos amarillentos que brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche, -¡Maestro…!-gritaba Seras preocupada. El pelinegro sacaba sus dos armas y apuntaba a esas dos bestias.

-¡Mueran!-grito Alucard riéndose. El dispara y los dos hombres lobos fueron asesinados, el pasto fue cubierto de sangre.

El de cabellos negros voltea para ver a la draculina, pero uno de esos animales salto para atacar a ella por la espalda, eso lo saco de quicio al vampiro y el mismo atacaba sin piedad, los colmillos de este mordían el cuello de la bestia dejándolo completamente sin vida. -Seras ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Alucard agarrándola entre sus brazos e intentaba despertarla.

-Si…Estoy bien maestro-susurro ella abriendo sus ojos.

-Puedes seguir de pie ¿no?-indago el pelinegro ayudándola a levantarse.

-Si puedo-responde Seras parándose con dificultad. –Parece que habían más, pero huyeron-

-Queda tres nada mas…No podre divertirme-dijo Aluacrd burlándose.

-Se irán a la ciudad-decía Seras preocupada

-Vamos debemos ir a matarlos-dijo el vampiro con sonrisa psicópata y le extendía su mano la chica.

Ella aceptaba amablemente su mano y se van a caminar por las calles de Londres para asesinar a los hombres lobos, las personas corrían desesperadas ya que vieron a un animal atacando a una mujer que la estaban comiendo entre esos tres lobos que se habían escapado.

-Estos cachorros nunca aprenden…-dijo el pelinegro apuntado con sus dos armas.

-¡Mueran!-grito Alucard disparando, sus ojos brillaban cada vez mas y mas. El se acercaba a los cuerpos de los lobos y con su mano los atravesaba dejándolos como polvo, al ver a su aprendiz que se movía ágilmente para matar a la ultima bestia que había quedado, una sonrisa desquiciada se le dibuja cuando ella peleaba contra ese hombre lobo. –_Cada vez me impresiona mas esa mujer policía_-pensó el vampiro sonriendo de lado. La de cabellos rubios le dobla el cuello aquella bestia dejándolo sin vida y luego saca un arma para luego dispararle en el pecho así se hacía polvo.

-Has mejorado mucho, mujer policía-decía el de cabellos negros quitándose los anteojos, la aprendiz da media vuelta para ver a su maestro, sus ojos brillaban de ese rojizo intenso como la sangre, sonreía de lado mostrando sus colmillos.

-Vamos, volvamos a la mansión-murmuro el pelinegro acomodándose su sombreo.

-Sí, maestro-pronuncio Seras obedeciendo.

Ambos vampiros volvían a la mansión Hellsing, para contarle a su jefa que la misión de esos hombres lobos había finalizado, el mayordomo les abría la puerta del lugar. –Seguro que han matado a todos, ¿no es así? Alucard- decía Walter sonriendo.

-Así es Walter, pero digamos que no me divertí mucho-responde el vampiro desviando la mirada.

-Bueno, Alucard ve a dormir-dijo Sir Integra bajando por las escaleras. El de cabellos negros le toma la mano de su jefa para luego besarle, obedeciendo a su ama.

Seras podía notar una conexión entre aquellos dos, aunque su maestro la beso en sus sueños, podría ser que el nada mas la beso para calmarla y que confesara su secreto. Ella dio media vuelta ignorando a su jefa y al vampiro,-Señorita Victoria, ¿va a alguna parte?-indago el mayordomo confundido.

-Me iré a dormir Walter-responde ella dándole la espalda.

Seras Victoria caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, buscando su habitación. Un joven muchacho de cabellos castaño y que en su ojo izquierdo tenia puesto un parche, era nada menos que Pip Bernadotte, apoyado contra la pared fumando como de costumbre. La joven vampiresa se acerca hacia él para quitarle el cigarro que tenía en su boca pero este le agarra rápidamente de la muñeca.

-Hola, Seras-pronuncio el castaño sonriendo alegremente.

-Señor Bernadotte deje de fumar, este no es un bar-dijo la joven vampiresa en tono burlón.

-Como usted diga, hermosa señorita-murmuro el joven tirando su cigarro. -Seras, ¿te gustaría ir mañana a caminar por el parque? Claro que obviamente será al anochecer –

-¿Acaso eso es una cita? -preguntaba Victoria en tono burlón.

En ese momento llegaba Alucard con una mirada fría, caminado en el medio de la charla entre Pip y Seras. – ¿Qué estás haciendo? Mujer policía-indago este serio.

-Nada maestro-contestaba la draculina algo nerviosa. El vampiro siguió su camino pero algo le hace detener sus pasos, fue cuando escucha lo que ese muchacho tonto le pregunta… _"Y Seras aceptas la cita"._

-¿Cita?-susurra el vampiro que dándose parado en el final del pasillo. –_"Si acepto"_ –escucho este con la voz de la draculina.

La vampiresa entraba a su habitación entrando a su ataúd así poder descansar como se encontraba algo exhausta, mientras que Alucard entraba a su cuarto completamente oscuro y rodeado de niebla, el se acercaba a su mesa dejaba sus anteojos naranjados e algo amarillentos y sus dos armas, se sentaba en su cómoda silla y agarraba una copa que contenía sangre, -Pip Bernadotte, humano idiota cree que me robara a Seras, no lo permitiré-dijo este bebiendo la sangre que contenía la copa.

-Si el quiere competir, pues competiremos por ella-murmuro Alucard burlándose de sus propias palabras.

*mientras tanto en el cuarto de Seras*

El ataúd estaba un poco abierto, la joven vampiresa no podía cerrar sus ojos. –Parece que a mi maestro se puso celoso-dijo ella sonriendo de lado, -Que extraño el conde va descubriendo los sentimientos de un simple humano-

La de cabellos rubios levantaba su cabeza y miraba por todos lados para fijarse que el vampiro no esté ahí observándola o espiándola, pero no esta vez el no estaba en esta habitación. Ella se vuelve a acostar y cierra sus ojos, -Mañana será otro día- susurro Victoria relajándose.

Continuara…

* * *

**_Espero que les guste :D_**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**

**_Sayonara._**

**_Atte.J.H_**


	4. La trampa del Conde

_**Gracias por sus comentarios n_n, perdón por la tardanza es que estaba ocupada con las cosas del colegio… Espero que este capitulo les guste :D, sin nada mas que decir.**_

_**Comencemos.**_

* * *

_La trampa del Conde._

Al día siguiente en la noche, Seras se vestía para su cita que tendrá con el capitán, ella volteaba para ver el reloj que marcaba las 9 p.m, -Espero cuando llegue al parque el siga ahí-murmuro la de cabellos rubios un poco preocupada. Se ponía unos jeans azules oscuros, combinando con una remera rojiza intensa y terminaba poniéndose unas botas negras, la joven se acercaba a una mesa en donde se encontraba unas dos armas listas y cargadas con sus balas, tenia que estar lista por si aparecía un ghouls .

Mientras en el parque, el castaño estaba sentado en la banca esperando a la draculina que demoraba un poco, -Seguro que no vendrá-susurro el bajando la vista. Se levanta de su asiento, una sombra oscura estaba parada atrás de él, unos ojos rojizos que lo observaban… El Capitán sentía un escalofrió que recorría por su columna, saco su arma y rápidamente voltea hacia atrás –Que raro sentía que había alguien detrás de mi-dijo este asegurándose.

-¡Capitán!-gritaba la joven de cabellos rubios quien llegaba corriendo.-Lo siento por llegar tarde-decía recuperando el oxigeno.

-No importa mignonette- dijo Pip sonriendo.

-Te dije que no me llamaras mas así, me llamo Seras Victoria-dijo la joven vampiresa en tono molesto.

Ambos se empezaron a caminar por las calles de Londres tranquilos y sin que nadie los interrumpiera, -¿Quieres comer algo?-preguntaba Pip burlándose al ver un bar abierto.

-Ah que chistoso ¿no?, sabes que no puedo comer como una humana-le decía Seras molesta.

-Bueno como digas…Y dime mignonette, ¿cuando te puedo robar un beso?-indago el capitán acercándose un poco más, Victoria no podía evitar sonrojarse y retrocedía para tratar de distanciarse un poco del joven.

-Nunca…-responde ella sonrojada. La joven vampiresa podía notar la presencia de alguien, aparta al capitán para si poder ver a esa persona, la gente iba y venia por las calles de Londres, los ruidos del tráfico, pero desde lejos pudo ver a su maestro observándola desde el otro lado de la calle.

-"¿Estas disfrutando de tu cita, Seras Victoria?"-indagaba Alucard en la mente de ella. Eso percato a la chica policía ya que nunca se esperaba que su maestro le preguntara esa clase de cosas.- Digamos que no, maestro…-responde en voz baja.

-¿A quien estas mirando, mignonette?-preguntaba Pip confundido.

-"Y ¿Qué haces por acá maestro?"-preguntaba ella sonriendo de lado cuando lo veía desde el otro lado de la calle.

-"Mi ama me mando a una misión"-contestaba el pelinegro tranquilo. –"Jejej, si quieres ven a ayudarme…Chica policía"-fue lo ultimo que dijo Alucard desapareciendo del lugar.

-Bueno Pip, me voy.-dijo Seras sonriendo.

-¡Que, tan rápido termino la cita!-levantaba la voz el de cabellos castaños, no comprendía. –Tu no te iras, no me dejes solito-decía este haciendo caras de triste.

-Me tengo que ir, hay una misión.-pronuncio ella ignorando los gestos del capitán. –"Hay ghouls en por norte, un edificio abandonado que queda cerca, chica policía"- le hablo su maestro telepáticamente.

-Creo que ya se cual es el edificio abandonado-susurraba ella, Seras Victoria comienza a correr con la dirección hacia el norte. El capitán voltea y ve que se alejaba, - ¡Espera mignonette!-grito siguiéndola.

–"Deja a la chica policía en paz, tonto humano"-le hablaba Alucard por su mente.

-¡No, esta debería ser mí cita con ella y no voy a permitir que un chupa sangre como tú me lo arruine!-contestaba Pip levantando la voz, el joven se había molestado ya que el vampiro le convenció a la draculina.

La de cabellos rubios había llegado al edificio, saco su arma y miraba por todos lados unos ghouls salían de una habitación, los ojos se volvieron un rojizos intenso. Disparaba ante ellos, cuando su rostro era manchado con la sangre, su locura despertó y atacaba sin control alguno ante esos vampiros.

-Chica policía…-dijo Alucard sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos, Seras reacciono ante esa voz varonil, al recuperar el sentido miraba los cuerpos y sin brazos o sin otro miembro. –Al fin llegaste-decía el en tono burlón.

-Simplemente vine para ayudarte maestro.-Asentía Seras, -Además no hay nada importante, que tenia que hacer-

-¿Segura?-indagaba el sonriendo.-Jajaja, no era ¿que tenias una cita con ese ridículo humano?-

- Si, pero vine a ayudarlo como dije antes maestro-respondía Seras Victoria desviando la mirada.

-Jajaj, creo que llegaste un poco tarde.-decía el vampiro mayor burlándose.

-¿Qué?, ¿Entonces para que me llamo?-preguntaba la joven vampiresa levantando una ceja.

-Jajaj, yo no te llame sino que te dije, "si quieres venir"-dijo el de cabellos negros riéndose, la vampiresa se quedo percatada, como su maestro tenia razón y tenia que admitir que ella sola vino por su cuenta. –Ya acabe con los ghouls que habitaban por este edificio…-dijo este acercándose lentamente hacia la chica.

-Pero aun debemos terminar, lo que comenzamos… Chica policía-le susurraba con voz seductora, Victoria no pudo evitar sonrojarse por las palabras del vampiro, -Maestro…-murmuraba la draculina nerviosa.

El vampiro de cabellos negros la atraía hacia el tomándola por la cintura, -Iremos a un lugar mas privado-murmuro este desapareciendo al lado de ella. Ambos llegaron a uno de los cuartos del edificio abandonado, una habitación rodeado de velas que alumbraban el lugar y una cómoda cama.

-¿Qué es esto?-indago Victoria nerviosa.

-Esto… Es donde te convertirás en mi condesa-dijo Alucard sonriendo de lado mostrando sus colmillos, la agarra de la barbilla y la besaba suave a la joven vampiresa, los ojos de aquella chica se abrieron un poco mas y sus mejillas ardían.

- _mignonette, ¿donde se abra metido?-_se preguntaba el capitán en su mente. Al entrar en el lugar abandonado, el castaño se dispuso a buscar a su chica o más bien a su cita que fue interrumpida por -Seguramente, debe estar con ese vampiro pervertido-decía el molesto, corría por las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, apuntaba con su arma por si aparecía algo extraño.

-Mignonette, ¡¿Dónde estas?!-gritaba cosa que por los pasillos del edificio se fue siendo un eco.

Alucard seguía besando a la vampiresa, guiándola hacia la cama.- Te necesito, chica policía-le susurraba en el oído.

-Maestro…Yo-yo, lo amo-murmuraba Seras sonrojada, en ese momento el vampiro mayor la acostaba en la cómoda cama, él se quitaba sus guantes con los dientes para si el poder tocar esa piel que hace mucho tiempo no tuvo contacto con una mujer.

-"Mignonette, ¡ ¿Dónde estas?!"- escucho el de cabellos negros, -Jajaj ese idiota piensa que te puede encontrar…-

-El capitán Bernadotte, aun quiere continuar con la cita-dijo la draculina algo nerviosa.

-Jajaj, pues su cita ya termino, ahora eres de mi propiedad-dijo Alucard atravesando la pared. –Espérame chica policía no tardare nada-

Pip Bernadotte seguía buscando a la joven vampiresa, revisando cada habitación del tercer piso pero cada vez que entraba a un cuarto todo estaba desordenado e completamente vacío, eso extraño un poco al joven… -Parece que no te das por vencido ¿no?-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo.

-¿Donde esta mignonette?

-Ella no es mignonette, es mi chica policía.

-_Capitán Bernadotte lo necesito en mi oficina y ahora mismo_ –dijo Sir Integra por la radio de este.

-Pero…pero.

-_Nada de pero, te dicho varias veces que dejes de perseguir a Seras Victoria y ve a tu misión… La que te ordene hace una semana…-_La jefa de la organización Hellsing estaba molesta con el castaño como el capitán no se hizo cargo de las misiones anteriores.

-Jajaja, tonto humano estas en problemas-dijo el pelinegro burlándose.

- ¡ _Alucard, cállate! , tu y el capitán estarán en problemas_ –dijo su ama cortando el radio.

-Ja! , yo no soy el único que estará en problemas, Jajaj- decía el castaño riéndose del vampiro.

-Así que llamo Integra –dijo Seras saliendo del ultimo cuarto. Pip la miraba algo enfadado como el la buscaba por todos lados, ella justo aparece en el ultimo cuarto.

-¿Acaso fuiste tu?, mignonette. ¡Respóndeme!-replico Bernadotte algo alterado.

-Este…si fui yo, pero escuchaste a Integra, dijo que vuelvas a tu trabajo-respondía la joven vampiresa en tono nerviosa.

-Bueno como digas…-dijo Pip dándole la espalda.

-Nosotros también nos vamos ¿no?, chica policía- decía Alucard agarrándola de la cintura.

-Bueno, maestro-dijo la joven vampiresa sonrojada, el capitán escuchaba eso y luego se retira del lugar.

Ambos desaparecen en la oscuridad, apareciendo directamente en la oficina de Sir Integra. Su rostro no parece de buen humor todo lo contrario estaba enojada con su sirviente leal y con el capitán Bernadotte. –El humano aun no apareció-dijo en tono burlón.

-¡Cállate Alucard!-dijo su ama levantando la voz, la puerta se abría lentamente y entraba un Pip cansado. –Capitán Pip Bernadotte, me puede explicar de como usted no se fue a Suramérica a cumplir con su misión-

-Pues, Integra yo mismo le pedí unos tres días de descanso…-contesta el.

-Pero ya pasaron esos días, así que deberá ir a su misión ahora mismo-dijo Sir Integra tratando de tranquilizarse. El castaño asentía con la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta el voltea,-Pero con una condición.-

-Y ¿Cual?-indago ella.

-Que Seras Victoria venga conmigo a esta misión-contestaba este riéndose.

-¡Que!-la draculina quedo algo alterada por las palabras de aquel hombre, al igual que el vampiro mayor que miraba fijamente a ese humano que siempre deseaba robarle tan solo un beso a Seras, o mas bien también quería estar con ella a solas…

-Si ella va yo también iré, ama-pronuncio Alucard tranquilo.

-No es necesario tu ayuda vampiro pervertido, jajaj- decía Pip riéndose.

-Capitán, aunque no te guste la idea Alucard también ira contigo y con Seras-dijo Integra decidida.

-Bueno como usted ordene, jefa-dijo este retirándose del lugar.

-Me iré a dormir en mi ataúd-dijo el vampiro de cabellos negros, desapareciendo de la oficina de su ama.

-Gracias, Integra por tranquilizarlos a los dos-pronuncio la chica policía aliviada.

-No me agradezcas, Seras.

-Integra, ¿mi maestro tenia una misión?-preguntaba la chica policía parándose al frete de la oficina.

-En verdad no, no lo mande en ninguna misión… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-contestaba su jefa.

-No por nada-contestaba Seras sonrojaba. –_Entonces fue también una trampa…Mi maestro me puso una trampa-_pensaba ella sorprendida.

-"Si, fue una trampa lo admito chica policía, Jejeje…Me descubriste"-le decía Alucard con gracia en la mente de ella.

-Maestro como -¿como pudo hacer me esto?-murmuraba la joven vampiresa.

-"Shhh, guarda esa pregunta para después, ahora en la misión no te dejare escapar de mi, mi condesa"-fue lo ultimo que le dijo su maestro.

-Ahora comienzo a odiar estas conversaciones por mi mente- murmuraba ella un poco enojada.

Continuara…

* * *

_**Espero que les guste hasta el proximo capitulo**_

_**sayonara :D  
**_

_**Atte. J.H  
**_


	5. Una noche perfecta

_**Perdón por la tardanza estaba ocupada con algunas cosas , bueno ahora les traigo la continuación de "Cazandote", falta poco para el final :D… Nada más que decir.**_

_**Comencemos**_

* * *

_Una noche perfecta._

Otra noche en donde, la jefa de la Organización Hellsing se quedaba observando algunas fotos de las noticias que ocurrió en Argentina, una familia entera fue asesinada en ese país, su mayordomo Walter le servía el té.-Discúlpeme, Sir Integra porque no van Pip y Seras en el avión, mientras que a Alucard lo llevan en su ataúd-insinuaba su mayordomo con una suave sonrisa.

-Sí, puede ser, mis mejores tres soldados-pronuncio Integra sonriendo de lado- Si creo que Alucard esta vez ira en el ataúd, en vez de Seras-

-No, yo no quiero que ese tonto humano este con mi draculina-le decía Alucard atravesando la pared.

-Alucard, acaso piensas ¿que el capitán se propasara con Seras?-preguntaba su ama en tono burlon.

-Así es mi ama.

-Esa misión es de Pip nada más, pero el sugirió llevar a Seras por su cuenta.-insinuaba Integra mirando al vampiro mayor.-Pero bueno, ve con ellos y cuida de que esta vez no falle esta misión.-

-Mi ama, ¿Cuándo fue que le fallamos?, Seras y yo…-pregunto el conde con una sonrisa divertida. La su jefa permaneció callada, ya que el mismo vampiro tenía razón cuando fue que le fallaron en alguna misión… Nunca, Seras Victoria y Alucard nunca le fallaron, pero Pip… El solamente se quedaba en la mansión vigilando como siempre, ahora le toca una misión especial a los tres.

Por la noche, tres se fueron al aeropuerto, Victoria llevaba unos jeans negros, una remera gris y unas botas de cuero de color negro. Pip un smoking gris, una corbata azulado y unos zapatos marones… Mientras que Alucard llevaba un smoking negro, una camisa roja como la sangre y una corbata negra al igual que sus zapatos. La joven draculina llevaba unos anteojos negros, al igual que su maestro para ocultar sus ojos carmesí.

-¿Ese es el avión?-preguntaba la joven de cabellos rubios.

-Si es ese…-respondió el castaño acercándose lentamente a la chica.

El vampiro mayor los miraba a ambos de reojo, -_Chica policía…Tu eres mía-_le hablaba en la mente de la chica. En ese momento, la de cabellos rubios miraba a su maestro quien la observaba muy atento.

Los tres subían al avión privado, que le había sugerido su jefa. –Mignonette, siéntate a mi lado-musito Pip riéndose. El pelinegro estaba sentado al frente de ese humano, además al su lado también había un asiento vacío, Victoria miraba ambos asientos, como su maestro no decía nada, ella expresando una tímida y dulce sonrisa se sienta a su lado.-¿Parece que elegiste no?-preguntaba el vampiro sonriendo de lado.

-eh-ehm, si-contestaba ella con suspiro y juntando sus piernas.

-Estas siendo mala conmigo, mignonette-musito el capitán de brazo cruzados.

-¿Qué? Capitán, puede callarse-dijo la joven vampiresa apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su maestro.

El vampiro mayor se quedaba mirando por la ventana, la hermosa vista que tenía y a pesar de que era de noche todavía y la luna llena, era un buen momento para que pudiera salir a caminar obviamente invitándole a la chica policía… Pero todavía les faltaba poco para llegar al aeropuerto de Argentina.

-Creo que ya vamos a llegar-les decía Pip ignorando la mirada del vampiro.

-Entonces tenemos que estar preparados-dijo Alucard bebiendo una copa de sangre.

-¿Quieres competir? ¿No? Alucard-le preguntaba el joven con una mirada amenazadora.

-No, esas no son mis intenciones-contestaba el pelinegro en tono burlón. La chica policía se encontraba dormida en el hombro del vampiro, ella podía escuchar las conversaciones de ambos hombres.

-Ya llegamos a Argentina-interrumpió una el piloto del avión.

Cuando el avión aterrizo, el piloto y junto con el capitán Bernadotte sacaban el equipaje y un auto negro los esperaba afuera del aeropuerto…

El chofer los esperaba a los tres, pero al parecer llevaba un cartel con el nombre de "Seras Victoria"-¿Señora Victoria es usted?-pregunto este confundido.

-Así es soy yo-dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuándo Integra te manda algo a tu nombre?-pregunto Pip confundido al mirar a su compañera.

-Pues, aun ella no confía bien en ti, porque podrías gastar mucho dinero-le respondía la chica policía en tono burlón.

-Yo no me quede dormida en el hombro de alguien-dijo Pip en tono divertido, cosa que a la draculina no le gusto para nada esa pequeña broma.

-Capitán usted es un celoso-murmuraba ella entre dientes.

-Dejen las conversaciones para después tenemos que terminar una misión, ya que cierto humano no pudo terminarla por lo menos-dijo Alucard mirando fríamente al castaño, que también esa mirada del vampiro mayor le daba escalofríos.

-Díganme ¿qué hago con estos dos equipajes?-les preguntaba el chofer al ver los dos equipajes con forma de ataúd.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado mostrando sus colmillos, se acercaba hacia él y con sus dedos lo hipnotizó,-No hay problema-dijo este

-_No hay problema, mi señor_-repetía el joven hipnotizado.

-Otros de sus poderes, o es magia-murmuraba el castaño confundido.

-¡Capitán cállate por una vez!-musito Seras molesta, los se subían al vehículo cosa que arriba del techo llevaban los ataúdes que estaban tapados con una sábana negra.-Ahora tenemos que ir a un hotel de cinco estrellas-insinuó Bernadotte relajándose en su asiento.

-Son las 11 p.m y ya estamos llegando al hotel estrellas de cinco estrellas, que tú dices capitán-dijo Seras con una ligera sonrisa.

Cuando entraron al hotel, no fue tan complicado que digamos, esta vez el vampiro hizo lo de siempre hipnotizar a la persona…Uno de los señores se encargaba de llevar el equipaje de ellos hasta en sus respectivas habitaciones, el sexto piso y la habitación nº269. Victoria se asomaba por la ventana con emoción y la vista hermosa que daba en la playa, -Mira maestro, hay una playa cerca del hotel-dijo ella con emoción. Pip y Alucard se asomaron también, si era hermosa la vista, pero para el vampiro le daba ventaja, para salir a caminar al lado de su draculina.

-Señor Bernadotte, aquí les dejo las tres llaves-dijo el sirviente tranquilo.

-¿Tres llaves? Y ¿Porque? Solo necesito dos habitaciones… Una para mí y mi querida mignonette, el otro para ese vampiro pervertido-le decía el joven castaño serio.

-Lo siento pero este es un cuarto grande, que también lleva tres habitaciones más que serían sus dormitorios y si usted no lo habrá notado está en el living-respondía el joven sirviente.

-Ja! Eres un idiota-dijo el pelinegro mientras se reía.

-Bueno les dejo las tres llaves seguro que se pueden arreglar ustedes mismo-les decía el chico dejando las llaves arriba de una mesita y salía por la puerta principal.

-Bueno tenemos A,B y C-dijo Seras con una sonrisa torcida.

-Yo elijo el A-dijo el vampiro mayor agarrando una de las llaves.

-Pues yo elijo la B…-dijo la rubia agarrando la segunda llave.

-Elijes la B, porque quieres ser la señora Bernadotte, ¿no es así?, ajaja-le decía Pip burlándose de ella.

-¡No, eso ni en tus sueños lo veras!-dijo Seras levantando la voz estando sonrojada. El castaño se tapaba la boca para no reírse a carcajadas, de cómo reacciono la vampiresa.

-Bueno entonces me quedo con la C-insinuaba este sonriendo.

El reloj marcaba las 1 a.m de la madrugada, Pip estaba durmiendo mientras que los otros dos vampiros estaban despiertos, Alucard encerrado en su cuarto bebiendo una copa de sangre y Seras estaba en el living mirando desde la ventana la playa. –Quisiera ir…-murmuraba ella desanimada.

-_¿Quieres ir ahora chica policía?-_le preguntaba su maestro en su mente.

-_Maestro…Aun no cuando terminemos la misión que nos mandó Integra_-le respondía ella en la mente.

Una sombra aparecía atrás de la joven draculina, solamente se resaltaban los ojos carmesí.-Vamos a jugar…Seras Victoria-le susurraba en el oído de la chica policía.

-Maestro…-susurro la rubia sonrojada.

Alucard la abraza y aparecen en su cuarto.-Relájate mi chica policía-dijo este tomándola de la barbilla, luego la besaba suavemente.

El vampiro mayor le desabrochaba lentamente, el uniforme amarillo dejando ver los senos de ella y luego la seguía besando hasta acostarla en la cama. Él se quitaba los guantes y se desabrochaba su camisa dejando ver su torso desnudo, el continuaba besando el cuello de la chica policía hasta que le clavaba sus colmillos suave y con delicadeza, bebiendo el dulce néctar de la sangre, a la vez una de sus manos comenzó a tocarle suavemente uno de los senos de Seras, provocando que se le escapara un pequeño gemido.

-_Ah! __Maestro…_

_-Seras._

El pelinegro la besaba con sus labios manchados de sangre. Después, ella le clavaba sus colmillos bebiendo la sangre, las manos frías de él bajaban lentamente para acariciarle las piernas y luego le quitaba la ropa interior de su draculina…Alucard se sacó el cinturón y se bajó los pantalones junto con su ropa interior exponiendo su miembro viril, y condujo su sexo hasta el interior de su acompañante penetrándola suavemente. La chica policía gemía de placer, el aumentaba la velocidad y lo hacía con más fuerza en cada penetración.

-_Ah!- Maestro!…-decía la rubia entre gemidos.- ¡Te amo!_

_-Mi chica policía, tu ere mía y para siempre…-dijo este con una sonrisa…_

* * *

Por la noche del día siguiente, Pip se levantaba de su cama y lentamente abría la puerta para salir de su cuarto e entrar al de Seras Victoria, cuando el abre el ataúd, ella estaba tapada con una sábana. Cuando asomaba su rostro para besarla, -Al fin podre robarte un beso mignonette-murmuraba este con una sonrisa.

Algo no estaba bien, sino que la chica que estaba durmiendo en ese ataúd, retomo la forma de Alucard, -Buenos noches, humano-le dijo este burlándose.

El capitán salió corriendo de ese cuarto y se encerró en el baño, limpiándose una y otra vez su rostro, estaba asustado casi el besaba a ese vampiro pervertido… -Si él está en el cuarto de mignonete entonces, ella esta –dijo Pip llegando a una conclusión.

Desde el baño se podía escuchar la voz de Seras, quien se estaba riendo de lo ocurrido… Su maestro había retomado la forma de ella, para asustar al humano, quien se quería conquistar a la chica.

-Ese humano es un idiota-dijo Alucard estando adentro del ataúd.-Sin duda, esa noche perfecta-

Seras salía de la habitación "A", ella ya estaba duchada y cambiada para la misión… Mientras que el capitán seguía encerrado en el otro baño duchándose… Alucard salía del otro cuarto "B" y al ver a su chica policía, simplemente le sonreía de lado mostrándole sus colmillos.

-_Fue una noche perfecta, ¿no? Chica policía-_le decía el vampiro mayor en la mente de aquella joven.

_-Si…Maestro-_respondía ella sonrojada, al recordar lo que vivió con el, en la noche anterior.

El castaño salía del baño y ya cambiado para ir a destruir a esos ghouls, pero se percato como se miraban el vampiro y su aprendiz, en ese momento el joven inclinaba un poco la vista ante ellos…-Creo que perdí en la competencia-murmuraba este en voz baja y algo desanimado.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Espero que les guste :D**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo sayonara**_

_**atte.J.H**_


	6. Un ataque de Celos

_**D: perdón por la tardanza, es que la inspiración no me llegaba… ¬¬ como que se fue de vacaciones. Pero bueno les traigo la continuación.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Simón, es un personaje que yo invente. El próximo capítulo será el final :D…**_

_**Comencemos.**_

* * *

_Un ataque de celos._

Pip observaba a su amada mignonette, al notar que esas miradas entre el vampiro mayor y ella se cruzaban, sentía que cada vez la perdía, en su interior el odiaba a Alucard; porque siempre interfería en su relación con la draculina, aunque también hubo algunas ocasiones en las que estuvo cerca de besarla, pero no siempre el vampiro aparecía de la nada. Esta vez el retomo la forma de Seras Victoria, casi comete un error en besar a ese rey sin vida, el mercenario comenzaba hacerle gestos o más bien señales a la joven vampiresa.

-Tenemos que ir a la misión, para ¿qué estamos en Argentina?-insinuaba la joven de cabellos rubios con una sonrisa torcida.

-Es una misión que no tiene mucha importancia-le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.-_Chica policía, deja no cambies el tema, aun no terminamos lo que empezamos la otra vez…-le dijo este en su mente._

La draculina empezaba a ruborizarse, por las palabras que le dijo su maestro en la mente. Si disfrutaron, pero no era el momento para charlar de esas cosas…Y además al frente del capitán Bernadotte.-Debemos irnos, ¡ya!-dijo el castaño apurándolos. Pip tuvo que salir cuidadosamente del hotel, cosa que Seras siguió a su maestro para salir con tranquilidad.

La luna llena, iluminando al joven mercenario quien llevaba un bolso negro; lleno de armas para acabar con esos ghouls y con el vampiro que los controlaba… Y a su lado entre la oscuridad aparecían Alucard y Seras, el agarraba de la cintura cosa que la chica se sonrojaba por cómo se comportaba su maestro.

-Maestro, ya me puede soltar-le decía la joven vampiresa sonrojada. El de cabellos negros sonreía de lado mostrando sus blancos colmillos, Pip al verlos le dio rabia; ya que Alucard le estaba robando a su chica y el no, se quiere quedar atrás porque también quiere estar con Seras aunque le cueste conquistarla, para el castaño no era fácil conquista a su compañera ya que el vampiro siempre estaba con ella pero no se notaba. Es más cada vez que el mercenario se la acercaba a ella un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo como que alguien estaba parado detrás de él, pero cuando se daba la vuelta no estaba nadie… La draculina siempre decía que era su maestro, quien aparecía detrás de él.

-Puedo oler la sangre-musito el vampiro sonriendo malicioso.-Esta en esa playa…-

Los tres comenzaron a correr hacia esa dirección, la playa, era en ese mismo lugar por la cual Seras quería ir a visitar en algún momento… Pero no en una misión y mucho menos estar matando a personas inocentes que se estaban convertidas en ghouls, ella además de la misión quería disfrutar un poco y más al lado de su maestro.

Cuando llegaron al dicho lugar, en el medio de la arena había una pequeña fogata y a su alrededor cuerpos de unos jóvenes surfistas siendo devorados por esas cosas. Algunos cuerpos le faltaban parte de sus miembros como; las piernas o los brazos o sino cabezas, una sonrisa se le dibujaba al conde, ¿será porque miraba esa escena tan escalofriante? O ¿porque por lo menos podía divertirse un poco?, Alucard sentía la presencia de otro vampiro más; su nivel era un poco bajo que el suyo. La chica policía notaba la sonrisa de este, mientras que Pip sentía temblor en sus piernas por esa escena tan fea, al ver sangre por todos lados. –_ ¡Mierda!, esas cosas sí que son feas-_pensaba el mercenario pestañando una y otra vez.

-Esta simple misión no podías completar, estúpido humano jaja-pronuncio el conde riéndose macabro, Bernadotte no respondió nada, su respuesta fue más unos ruidos entre dientes ya que no le agrado para nada lo que le dijo ese vampiro.

-Era una misión muy simple que hasta la chica policía podría terminarla sola-seguía Alucard hablando así burlarse del francés, la draculina se percató un poco al escuchar esas palabras, era como si, él estaba orgulloso de ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapo cosa que; el mercenario y su maestro lo notaron… La chica policía miraba horizontal para que también ellos no notaran sus rojas mejillas. –_Te vez linda cuando te sonrojas-_le decía el pelinegro en su mente.

-Seras tenemos que ir a matarlos-insinuaba Pip agarrando una ametralladora y cargándole las balas que estaban bendecidas.

-¡Sí!- dijo la joven de cabellos rubios parándose firme, ella fue corriendo y empezaba a disparar con el cañón "harkonnen", los ojos de ella se entornaban en rojizos como la lava… Cumplía con las órdenes que le mandaba el capitán, cosa que el también entro a ayudarle y el de cabellos negros: se quedó parado y observando. El sentía la presencia de alguien más, pero esta vez no lo podía ver.

-¡Seras cuidado!-grito Pip al ver que un vampiro estaba atrás de ella. Alucard lo pudo ver; era un vampiro alto, de cabellos cortos e rubios, sus ojos eran rojizos que miraba atentamente a la joven vampiresa, tenía un traje gris y una corbata negra. Ese sujeto parecía más a un simple empresario, el nosferatu al ver su aspecto era más que un debilucho, eso lo decepciono otra vez no se podía divertir como antes.

La draculina le golpeaba un codazo en el estómago para que este retrocediera y así también apuntarle con el cañón,-¡Aléjate de mí!- le decía con una mirada amenazante.

-Crees que me intimidas, Seras Victoria… Pues sigues siendo esa "gatita", que lastima con uñas y dientes-le dijo ese sujeto, el hace una señal con sus manos para que los ghouls dejaran de atacarlos… La chica policía se quedó mirándolo tan asustada, ¿Cómo ese sujeto sabia su apodo? ¿Cómo también se acordaba de su nombre y apellido completo?, Seras no sabía cómo reaccionar ante este, -Seras, creo que no te acuerdas de mí, soy tu compañero Simón- le dijo el joven vampiro agarrándola de la mano.

-¿Simón?, el chico lindo del orfanato-le dijo ella dudando.-Y mi compañero de policía-

-Sí, soy ese mismo-le decía el empresario mirándola fijamente.-No has cambiado nada, gatita-

La draculina se molestó por como la llamo ese joven quien también la sujetaba fuerte de la mano, el mercenario se quedó con la boca abierta no sabía si reírse por la frase "gatita" o romperle la cara a ese vampiro que parecía atraer mucho a su mignonette. Alucard solamente se quedaba de brazos cruzados, algo le decía que Pip no era el único que quería robarle a su chica policía, ese vampiro era el enemigo no había otra duda, pero porque se sentía tan extraño; como si una parte le decía "mátalo- mátalo", el nosferatu no quería que nadie se acerque a su draculina porque ya era de él.

-No entiendo porque esa chica policía no lo asesina, es nuestro enemigo-murmuro Alucard en voz baja y molesta.

-Han pasado mucho tiempo, Simón- le decía la vampiresa en tono alegre. En ese momento una bala se le escapa del cañón, cosa que el joven vampiro lo esquiva fácilmente, el capitán Bernadotte simplemente apuntaba a los ghouls el no confiaba en ese muchacho, posible que él se aproveche de su mignonette…No quería que nada malo le pasara a ella y le sorprendió a ver escuchado de su propias palabras "el chico lindo", eso lo dejo shockeado porque esa chica en su pasado le gustaba un chico y era él.

-¡Casi me matas Seras!-le levantaba la voz.

-Lo siento-se disculpaba la draculina apenada.- ¿Quién te mordió?-

-Bueno fue durante el trabajo nocturno que me dieron como vigilante en la ciudad de Buenos Aires, sé que fuimos amigos en Inglaterra pero el jefe me mando a este país porque había problemas por acá-dijo Simón haciendo una pausa.-Uno de mis compañeros me mordió, por una extraña razón no me convertí en esas cosas y bueno soy un vampiro-

-_Es porque eres virgen, idiota_-una voz grave le hablaba en su mente y luego se escuchaba como un eco.

-¿Dijiste algo Seras?-preguntaba el sujeto algo confundido.

-No dije nada-la vampiresa voltea hacia atrás y al ver la mirada de su maestro parecía más tranquilo.

-Y ¿porque el traje de empresario?-indago ella confundida.

-Es que le robe a uno de los inocentes que asesine-contestaba este apareciendo por detrás de la joven. –Puedo sentir tu dulce aroma Seras… Además siempre pensé en probar tu sangre-

Simón pasaba su mano por el cuello de aquella y este abría la boca mostrando sus afilados y blancos colmillos, la vampiresa se sonrojaba pero algo le decía que todo iba terminal mal, sentía como si el vampiro trataba de hipnotizarla.

-¡Esto no va terminar así!-grito el mercenario en tono molesto, con su ametralladora le disparaba a ese sujeto, cosa que el rápidamente los esquivaba y también volvió a hacerles una señal a los otros para que vuelvan a atacarlos.

-¡Tonto humano, mata a los otros de ese vampiro me encargo yo!-dijo Alucard levantando la voz y sus ojos carmesí resaltaban en sus lentes anaranjados. El francés no era el único quien estaba enojado, el conde también se había enojado porque ese torpe y novato vampiro se quiso aprovechar de ella y además trato de beberle la sangre. El sacaba sus dos armas; 454 Casull Auto y el 13 mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol 'Jackal. – ¡Aléjate de ella!- grito este enojado.

-Y ¿tú quién eres?-le pregunto el de cabellos rubios agarrando otra vez a Seras del brazo atrayéndola hacia él.

-Soy un asesino-respondía el con una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Un asesino?, que irónico- le decía Simón abrazando con fuerza a Seras. –Dime tu nombre…-

-Mi nombre es Alucard y trabajo para la Organización Hellsing… - Dijo el de cabellos negros apuntándole con sus armas, hacia una pausa y miraba fijamente a su chica policía -Recibo ordenes de mi amo que es una humana, pero eso no es una historia para contar a una escoria como ¡tú!, ¡Apenas sabes lo que eres!- En ese instante el nosferatu recordaba cuando la rescato de ese cura, no pudo evitar reírse como un psicópata, pero esa escena fue tan obvia que no se podía contener la risa, cosa que el capitán no le comprendía bien,- ¿Qué era lo que tanto le causaba gracia? A ese vampiro- se preguntó en voz baja mientras que se encargaba de asesinar a los ghouls.

El pelinegro tenia esas ganas de volverle a preguntar a su draculina, de que "si era virgen", si le preguntaba eso ella puede que responda "no" o "si" una de sus mentiritas piadosas, prefirió mantener su risa a la vista de todos. Los policías no sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo en la playa ya que el hotel estaba un poco lejos de la playa.

La joven vampiresa le golpea en la cara para así también separarse de ese vampiro, Alucard aprovecha el momento para dispararle en la cabeza, el cuerpo de ese sujeto caía lentamente al suelo hecho polvo solo su traje quedo tirado, después continuaron eliminando a los restantes ghouls que no eran muchos, ya que Pip tuvo la valentía de acabar con algunos…

Cuando terminaron con su misión en la playa, el castaño bostezaba y se fue directamente al hotel para así también poder dormir ya que iban a ser casi las 5 a.m, Alucard avanzaba con sus pasos cerca del mar cosa que a la vampiresa lo siguió por curiosidad, -Maestro, ¿sucede algo?-preguntaba ella desviando la mirada.

Su maestro se sacaba los lentes anaranjados y mantenía la mirada firme e horizontal hacia la luna llena, que retomaba un color más rojo. –Tu misma dijiste que querías caminar por la playa-contestaba el dándole la espalda.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntaba la de cabellos rubios, sorprendida.

-Lo note cuando llegábamos a este país-fue la respuesta del pelinegro, él da media vuelta y sus ojos brillaban de ese rojo lava, después se quitaba su sombreo que se lo puso por su pecho como haciendo una reverencia. La chica policía no entendía lo que estaba haciendo su maestro, -Además de mi ama, también le hare una reverencia a mi verdadera condesa, a mi amada Seras Victoria-esas palabras le conmovieron a ella, no por eso, sino porque fue correspondida; todos los días soñaba con ese momento aunque le impedía a su maestro que entre en sus sueño y una vez lo hizo…Cada vez que se acordaba de eso, le causaba gracia a ella. La draculina se acercaba lentamente a su maestro para luego besarlo en sus labios, a los que el correspondió tranquilo, ambos se quedaron paseando cerca de la orilla del mar, Victoria tomándole de la mano y sonriéndole. Luego volvieron al hotel sin antes de que Alucard llamara a la mansión Hellsing para avisarle a Integra de que la misión ha sido terminada y con éxito como siempre.

Al día siguiente, los tres volvieron al aeropuerto de "Ezeiza" para así subir al avión privado que los estaba esperando, el conde volvió a utilizar sus técnicas de hipnosis contra los encargados del hotel porque necesitaban ayuda, para que lleven los ataúdes. Bernadotte sintió que se perdió de otra cosa, en la playa… Esta vez al verlos a su mignonette y a ese vampiro loco cada vez estaban más unidos cosa que el ya no podía hacer nada para separarlos.

-_Si perdí la competencia, pero no por mucho le robare un beso a mi mignonette-_ pensaba este sonriendo de lado.

-_Ni lo creas tonto humano, porque vas a recibir mi ataque de celos-_le dijo Alucard en su mente, en ese momento el mercenario sintió un escalofrió que le recorría por su espina y se ponía nervioso, Mientras que Seras se reía alegremente porque también escucho lo que le advirtió su maestro.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Hellsing, Integra y Walter los recibieron en el aeropuerto, algunos soldados de la organización ayudaron en llevar el equipaje de los recién llegados…Seras e Integra avanzaba con su caminata para llegar al vehículo que los esperaba en la salida del lugar. –Estamos otra vez en Londres-murmuro la joven vampiresa en voz baja.

-Walter ¿cómo se llama ese sentimiento que te llega de la nada?, como un extraño golpe en el corazón…-decía el nosferatu sonriendo de lado mostrando sus colmillos, no se notaba que Alucard estaba concentrado mirando a su chica policía pues tenía puesto sus lentes anaranjados y si se los quitaba iba ser descubierto por su compañero Walter.

-Sir Alucard, usted está hablando del amor-dijo el mayordomo dándole unos golpes en la espalda.

-Entonces también el otro sentimiento que volvió fueron los celos- dijo en voz baja, -Y lo que tuve fueron unos "ataques de celos"-

-Mi señor, ¿podría decirme quien es su doncella?-indago Walter con curiosidad en sus palabras.

-Ya te enteraras, Walter-fue la respuesta del conde mientras adelantaba sus pasos para seguir a su ama y a su draculina…

-El rey sin vida, volvió a tener sentimientos… Me pregunto ¿quién será?-se preguntaba el mayordomo confundido.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Espero que les guste este capitulo :D, muchas gracias por sus comentarios n_n que me dieron ánimos para continuar con mi fic, gracias.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :D**_

_**Voy a tratar de actualizarme más seguido… Sayonara**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


	7. El conde y la condesa

_Cazándote; El conde y la condesa._

"_Un conde no puede ser, sin su condesa"_

Desde que habían llegado a Inglaterra, Seras volvió a tener un día de descanso y su maestro se encargaría de algunas misiones que le pide su ama, Sir IntegraHellsing. La draculina permanecía durmiendo durante todo el día, PipBernadotte la estaba vigilando pues no quería que ese vampiro pervertido entrara al cuarto, aunque el admitía la derrota por lo menos quería robarle un beso a su mignonete;

-Después que volvimos de la misión, la señora Integra nos felicitó…Pero conmigo se enojó por no haber cumplido con la misión antes-murmuraba este mientras agarraba un cigarro.

-_Capital sal de mi cuarto-_ escucho este en su mente.

-No, Seras no permitiré que ese vampiro pervertido entre a esta habitación-le respondía levantando un poco la voz.

-_Él es mi maestro_-le hablaba Seras en su mente.

-Si él es tu maestro y novio-musito este en tono burlón. La draculina sale rápido de su ataúd y le aplica una técnica "la llave"; le tira al suelo a Pip quien se quejaba de dolor, no porque ella le estaba haciendo eso sino también porque lo estaba asfixiando con esa técnica, en su mente se preguntaba ¿Por qué estoy enojada?, si lo que dijo Bernadotte era verdad… -_Mi maestro es mi novio el mismo me lo demostró aquella vez que se quitó su sombrero.-_

-"_Además de mi ama, también le hare una reverencia a mi verdadera condesa, a mi amada Seras Victoria"-_ recordaba esas palabras una y otra vez, en ese día el mismísimo nosferatu se estaba declarando delante de ella, además que se puso celoso por "Simón", que se quería aprovechar de ella bebiendo su sangre y su maestro lo derroto muy simple, no era un enemigo tan poderoso y mucho menos tan temible solo era una escoria más caminando entre los vivos, fue la primera vez que vio ese comportamiento por parte de Alucard, bueno Pip también se había enojado o puesto celoso; para la joven vampiresa era normal que ese mercenario se comportara así ya que él, lo demostraba cada segundo o minuto cuando ese vampiro pervertido aparecía de la nada en el cuarto de Seras.

Mientras tanto en el escritorio de Sir Integra Hellsing; ella se encontraba completamente relajada ya que sus tres soldados como ella diría cumplieron con su misión, aunque se sentía molesta porque PipBernadotte no había cumplido con su misión esta vez, además algo la ponía más alegre que nada, solo que esta vez se trataba de la relación entre su sirviente y su aprendiz; Integra podía notar la mirada de Seras hacia su maestro; siempre esos ojos rojizos brillaban cuando miraban al nosferatu trataba de llamarle la atención, pero ese vampiro era tan ciego que no se daba cuenta de ello, porque él estaba a su lado cuidándola y protegiéndola como de costumbre. Ella recordaba las palabras de Seras Victoria quien fue que le hablaba sobre lo que pensaba de su maestro:

_-"Aunque sea mi maestro, yo lo amo… Pero a veces pienso que él está enamorado de usted, Sir Integra, yo solo soy su aprendiz pero usted es su condesa no yo, lo noto por como el la observa y la cuida… Yo deseo tener un hombre así a mi lado"- _Ese recuerdo que por la cual ambas habían tenido una pequeña charla respecto a Alucard, ¿Sera verdad? O ¿él quiere estar conmigo?, no pudo evitar contenerse la risa ya que era algo tan absurdo porque ella no podía estar con el conde, no se puede dejar morder por su propio sirviente y además el beso que el mismo le robo había sido apropósito, ese vampiro le gustaba bromear de esa manera cosa que para Integra fue la primera vez y también será la última vez que va suceder eso… Walter llegaba con una taza de té que lo deja arriba de su escritorio.

-Gracias Walter- pronuncio Sir Integra y agarraba la taza.

-Para servirle "my lady"- le dijo Walter haciendo una reverencia.

-Puedes retirarte- insinuaba ella con una sonrisa, el mayordomo asintió con la cabeza y se retira del lugar.

La joven draculina permaneció acostada en su ataúd para volver a tratar de dormir por la culpa de su compañero ella no podía cerrar sus ojos, por un momento se vuelve a levantar y se abrazaba su panza, sentía un dolor en su interior y tenía ganas de vomitar, que tenía ganas de beber sangre en ese sentido puso sus ojos en Pip quien solo se alejaba lentamente de ella, para la chica policía significaba una sola cosa; "embarazo".

-Seras ¿te encuentras bien?-indago este mirándola asustado.

-Sí, estoy bien –contestaba Seras acercándose a una mesita que cuando abría el cajón encontró un test de embarazo.

El castaño solo se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿su mignonette embarazada? No era creíble porque para él era más que una pesadilla, una loca pesadilla… Si, Seras Victoria estaba embrazada el padre de ese bebe seria, ese vampiro que tanto odia.

-¡Alucard!-musito el mercenario con ira, él quería darle todo eso a su mignonette y ahora va estar perdido por la culpa de ese joven draculinase encerró en el baño para hacerse la prueba, tardaba unas horas y para Bernadotte solo se quedó sentado en una silla esperando que ella salga de ahí.

La puerta del baño se abría, -¿positivo o negativo? – indago el castaño preocupado.

-Negativo- contestaba Seras en tono apagado. PipBernadotte comenzó a saltar de la alegría, corría de un lado a otro estando feliz porque su mignonette no estaba embarazada de ese tenebroso vampiro.

La draculina tenía deseos de tener un hijo con su maestro pero había algo que la dejaba incomoda, de que su ama e jefa, Integra se entere de eso; ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? O ¿Qué dirá ella? , esas preguntas le venían en su mente, su jefa estará de acuerdo de que haya un niño vampiro corriendo por toda la mansión Hellsing… Seras Victoria se sentía preparada para ser madre, sabe lo difícil que es la maternidad… Pero por ahora ella tendrá que preocuparse más por su trabajo por ahora.

Aún era de día y las ganas de dormir para ella se le fueron, por la culpa del capitán Bernadotte; Victoria no podía dormir.

-Capitán deja de festejar- musito la joven draculina en tono molesta. –No es gracioso-

-Bueno perdón mignonette, no fue mi intención… Pero quiero darte un regalo, cierra los ojos- le decía este sonriendo de lado.

Alucard estaba encerrado en su habitación, porque el termino rápidamente con las misiones que eran de Seras Victoria. El presentía algo sabía que ese tonto humano estaba con su draculina, pero era tan estúpido que ese mercenario se quedara a cuidarla; porque el vampiro puede pasar las paredes así de simple, hasta puede llevarse a su condesa sin que él lo notara, una sonrisa de malicia se le dibujo en su rostro… Tenía ganas de divertirse, le gustaba arruinarle a Pip su intento de conquistar a Seras Victoria.

Mientras tanto la chica policía tenía sus ojos cerrados esperando el regalo del capitán, quien también iba asomando poco a poco su rostro… -"_Objetivo controlado"- escucho la draculina en su mente._

-¡¿Qué?!- pronuncio ella al escuchar eso en su mente, sentía los labios de otra persona cuando ella abría sus ojos se sorprendió que no era ese mercenario pervertido, era su maestro. Victoria estaba besando a Alucard, pero ambos estaban en un lugar diferente; algo más oscuro y rodeado de niebla, ahí fue que ella misma descubrió que termino en el cuarto del rey sin vida.

-¡Maestro!-dijo Seras rompiendo el beso.

Enelescritorio de Integra, PipBernadotte estaba besando en la mejilla de su propia jefa; cosa que para ella fue algo irritante y de mala educación sorprenderla de esa manera.

-¡Capitán Bernadotte!- le grito ella pegándole un cachetazo en la mejilla de este, que termina chocándose contra la pared.

-Pero…Pero, ¿Qué paso?, Si yo estaba con Seras- se preguntaba en voz alta, se tocaba su mejilla derecha que estaba en tono de color más rojizo.

-¡Sal de mí vista Bernadotte!- dijo Sir Integra en tono molesta y dándole una orden. El castaño asentía con la cabeza y se retiraba del lugar, se sentía confundido; Porque el mismo estaba a punto de besar a Seras y así como si nada aparece en el escritorio de su jefa, obviamente todo fue planeado por ese vampiro que el tanto odia o más bien envidia. – ¡Maldita sea!, otra vez Alucard me hizo una broma…-

*En el cuarto del Rey sin vida*

-Ja! Tenía ganas de verle la cara de idiota a ese francesito- dijo Alucard en tono burlón.

-¿Para qué me trajiste?- le preguntaba Seras sonrojada.

-Que pregunta tan irónica, Seras Victoria… Tenemos un asunto pendiente o quiero decir una misión que te falta cumplir- respondió el vampiro mayor sonriendo de lado mostrando sus afilados colmillos, la chica policía se sentía incomoda, porque recordó la otra vez que ambos estuvieron juntos.

-Y otra cosa… Sé que querías tener un hijo, hasta lo deseas- insinuó el vampiro agarrándola del brazo.

-Este…si… Así es- dijo Seras tartamudeando, sus mejillas ardían porque además de estar incomoda su maestro descubrió lo que ella deseaba.

-Chica policía, tenemos la eternidad para eso- le decía en tono burlón, él se divertía hablándole de esa manera a su draculina.

De pronto el vampiro escucha que la puerta de su habitación se abre, un viejo mayordomo e también un gran compañero de este entra para traerle su comida o mejor una botella de vino pero que contenía sangre. –Walter, por fin traes lo que te pedí- musito este sonriéndose.

-Lo siento, Sir Alucard... Estaba ayudando a la señorita Integra- dijo Walter dejando la botella de vino arriba de la mesa. -Ahora puedo comprender porque usted la mordió, mi señor-

El mayordomo descubrió a quien le importaba en realidad al rey sin vida, era nada menos que su draculinaSeras Victoria, aunque el conde lo intente negar con su lógica tarde o temprano iba ser descubierto.

-Bueno no puedo negar que me hayas descubierto, Walter… Pero así es Seras Victoria es mi condesa por toda la eternidad-pronuncio este agarrando una copa y se servía la sangre que contenía la botella.

-Señorita Seras usted ¿cómo se siente?- le preguntaba el mayordomo viéndola sonrojada.

-Esta…afortunada-contestaba ella nerviosa.

-Me retiro, señor- insinuó Walter saliendo de la habitación.

-Al fin solos…- musito el pelinegro acercándose a su draculina.

-Maestro… ¿Por qué?-indago la joven draculinacambiando el tema.

-Seras, eres bella inmensamente hermosa, no solo lo hice para salvarte sino porque vi a esa niña indefensa- Alucard suspira y toma una pausa. –A esa niña que termino en un orfanato…Y que después termino rodeada de todos esos ghouls y que vio como sus amigos iban convirtiéndose en esas cosas-

-Maestro…

-Además de tu decisión que tomaste aquella vez que nos vimos, me di cuenta que ocultabas esos sentimientos que todavía conservas de tu parte humana… Esos sentimientos yo los perdí hace varios años atrás, pero despertaron cuando comprendí que alguien me quería- dijo el vampiro mayor sentándose en su trono como diría el, después de aquel sermón que le decía a su chica policía.

Seras desvió la mirada solo sintió rubor en sus mejillas, por las palabras que le dijo el, ella se sentía afortunada pero un poco confundida, aunque su maestro sea maniaco, psicópata…Su sentido del humor es algo diferente al de los demás, la sonrisa y esos ojos rojizos lava fue lo que también le atraía mucho a ella, la chica policía se enamoró por la manera de ser de Alucard.

-Ambos nos estábamos cazando, maestro-le decía la joven draculina acercándose un poco más al vampiro mayor.

-Estas en lo cierto, chica policía- le dijo el pelinegro sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos.

La draculina se desabrochaba una parte de su uniforme, dejando al descubierto su cuello; el conde solo la agarra del brazo para atráela hacia él, sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y al mismo tiempo ambos sonrieron.

-Yo no puedo seguir siendo un conde… Si no tengo a mi esposa, a mi futura condesa- le susurro en el oído de ella. La chica policía permaneció callada, hasta que sintió algo punzante en su cuello; podía sentir como la sangre manchaba su blanca piel, el de cabellos negros se quedaba disfrutando beber ese éxtasis de la sangre dulce que tenía su amada.

-Tu sangre es diferente al que bebo de la botella- dijo el pelinegro lamiendo su mano que estaba manchado con sangre.

-Jaja deja de decir cosas así maestro, me sonrojas.

En ese momento, Alucard asoma su rostro para besarla y fue correspondido, la espalda de ella estaba apoyada contra la pared, el desabrochaba completamente el uniforme de su amada al igual que ella a él, desabrochaba su camisa; del cuello de la draculina unas gotas de sangre manchaban un poco el busto.

-Déjame limpiarte-pronuncio este, pasando su lengua del cuello hasta el busto de la chica.

-M…maestro- decía ella en voz baja.

Al lado de ellos aparecía una cama de la nada cosa que después Alucard acuesta a su draculina para que se prepare por lo que venía.

*Mientras tanto el mercenario*

Pip Bernadotte estaba buscando por toda la mansión a Seras Victoria, porque esa broma que le hizo aquel vampiro no le agrado para nada y más que él fue golpeado por su propia jefa; buscaba a su mignonette su habitación pero no estaba ahí, luego se fue al de Alucard la puerta estaba cerrado… Cuando él se fija por su cuarto algo lo dejo con la boca abierta:

-Y mi cama, ¡¿dónde está?!- preguntó levantando la voz, no quedo nada, ni las sabanas y mucho menos las almohadas, solo tenía apareció de la nada el ataúd de Seras; el mercenario se acercaba un poco y al abrirlo no estaba su mignonette, el ataúd estaba completamente vacío.

-Hmm iré al cuarto de Alucard, seguro que ella está ahí no hay duda- musito este agarrando un cigarro.

*En la habitación de Alucard*

El conde con las yemas de sus dedos le tocaba con suavidad los senos y le daba unos pequeños mordiscos en sus pezones cosa que ella se estremecía y que luego un pequeño gemido se le escapó de su boca. La chica policía solo se relajaba, sentía las manos frías recorrer por su cintura y sus piernas; ella acariciaba el torso de su maestro, lo deseaba… El vampiro mayor, pasaba sus dedos cerca de ese lugar prohibido de su draculina que le provocaba una sensación placentera para ella… Luego se quitaba el cinturón, se bajaba los pantalones junto con su ropa interior; sacaba su miembro erecto y masculino; condujo su sexo hasta el interior de ella, penetrándola suavemente.

-Mmm… Maestro- Seras soltó un ligero gemido.

-Chica policía- susurraba el nosferatu disfrutando del momento. –Mi condesa, que estaba cazando…- Se movían sus caderas, el arqueo un poco sosteniendo las piernas de ella y su miembro entraba lo más profundo de esta, haciendo que aumentara un poco más la velocidad y tambien la fuerza al penetrarla, Seras gemía de placer; él podía notaba la mirada de su condesa que demostraba el placer, las mejillas de aquella mujer estaban rojizas.

El vampiro mayor mientras que seguía penetrándola, este se asomaba para volverla a morder en su delicado cuello para volver a beber ese dulce éxtasis, ella sentía que algo le golpeaba en el interior de su útero, que le provocaba jadeos y más gemidos placenteros.

-A-Alucard…mas…mas-gemía la joven draculina.

Alucard le volvió a tocar los senos pero esta vez le apretaba un poco más fuerte y suave, el cada vez aumentaba la velocidad al penetrarla:

-Seras…ya viene-murmuraba el que la besaba en los labios.

-Alucard, ¡hazlo!-

Cuando este escucho eso, termino llenando todo su ser dentro de ella, ambos quedaron exhaustos y sudados, beso por última vez a Seras Victoria para finalizar todo… Ellos dos se taparon con las sabanas, la chica policía apoyaba su cabeza arriba del torso desnudo de su maestro y le acariciaba, el nosferatu le besa en la frente y después la abrazaba.

_-¡Seras!-_ escucharon los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Es el capitán- dijo la chica policía separándose del conde, el mercenario cada vez se acercaba al lugar y la joven draculina se ponía nerviosa estaba agarrando su uniforme para vestirse de nuevo.

-Mignonette…- pronuncio el castaño al verla que recién estaba abrochándose el uniforme y a ver a Alucard acostado en su propia cama.

-Date cuenta, tonto humano tu mignonette es mía- insinuaba el pelinegro sonriendo de lado mostrando sus colmillos.

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo Pip haciendo un puño.

-Desde que la mordí ella ya me pertenecía-le decía este.

-Por favor, Seras ¿a quién elijes?- le preguntaba el castaño poniendo cara de perrito.

-Ja! No con eso la puedes conquistar, ella es mía te guste o no, ajajaj-dijo Alucard riéndose a carcajadas.

-Yo elijo a…. Alucard… Lo siento Pip pero yo estoy enamorada de él- contestaba Seras Victoria sonrojada. –Yo no quería lastimarte-

El mercenario da media vuelta y se va caminando, -Le diré a Walter que me de otra cama- fue lo último que dijo este encerrándose en su habitación, aunque él haya sido rechazado por ella, seguirá conquistándola; tal vez era obsesión, pero obsesión por una hermosa mujer por la cual le podía dar todo, hasta una familia como ella quería.

-Yo se que ella me quiere… Pero mientras que ese vampiro pervertido no esté con ella yo aprovechare el momento- murmuraba Pip sentándose en su silla y apoyando sus pies arriba de la mesa.

Al día por la noche siguiente; Pip y Seras se encontraban en el jardín del patio de atrás de la mansión, como siempre Alucard aun seguía dormido, la joven draculina mantenía su vista hacia la hermosa luna llena que tenía un tono algo más rojizo:

-Hermosa noche ¿no?, mignonette- insinuaba este al acercarse.

-Sí, una hermosa noche capitán…-dijo la chica policía desviando la mirada – Perdón, Pip-

Bernadotte la miro percatado por lo último que dijo aquella mujer y una sonrisa picara se le dibujo en sus labios, algo tenía planeado; si él iba a aceptar el perdón de Seras tendría que ser de una sola forma, que ella lo bese.

-Mignonette, te voy a perdonar pero me debes un beso- insinúa este mirando para otro lado.

-"_Ni te creas serte el galán con mi condesa"- _escucho el capitán en su mente, cosa que lo ignoro por completo.

-Vete a la mierda… Alucard- dijo en voz baja

-Bueno lo voy hacer… capitán- decía la chica policía cerrando sus ojos. El castaño, la mira por un segundo y también cerraba sus ojos e asomaba su rostro.

-"_Objetivo controlado"-_ escucho el mercenario, otra vez esa voz masculina en su mente.

-¡Que!- fue su reacción al encontrarse con otra mujer al frente de este, esta vez la chica de aproximadamente 16 años tenía cabellos largo e negros y sus ojos eran tan rojizos como la lava pero su mirada parecía más a como una niña… Era otra draculina muy bella, ella sonreía tímidamente:

-¿Quieres besarme?-le preguntaba ella con una risita divertida.

-Sí que eres hermosa- pronuncio este con la boca abierta. – Pues claro que quiero besarte- Para él era como ver a Seras Victoria pero con cabello negro, el seguía asomando su rostro hasta que algo lo detuvo… -Eres un estúpido humano- le decía la chica con una voz masculina al que el capitán Bernadotte reconoció fácilmente.

-¡Alucard!- dijo levantando la voz.

-Jajajaja, otra vez me querías besarme estúpido humano- insinuaba el nosferatu riéndose a carcajadas, la draculina estaba parada atrás de su maestro ya que ella vio todo lo que decía ese pervertido del capitán. Otra vez Pip Bernadotte cayó en una de las tantas bromas del vampiro mayor, una broma por la cual otros humanos podrían caer al instante, el había retomado la forma de Girlycard.

-Capitán, ¿usted es gay?- indago Seras confundida, porque ella miraba desde otra perspectiva, digamos que la chica policía siempre vio en ese momento que era su maestro pero para el mercenario estuvo viendo a "Girlycard".

-¡Claro que no soy gay, mignonette!, soy bien macho- respondió el mercenario en tono molesto.

-Porque tu lo llamaste hermosa a mi maestro, jajaj-musito ella riéndose.

-Entonces todo este tiempo era Alucard y no esa hermosa chica que vi-pronuncio el alterado.

-Jajaj, así es capitán- le dijo Seras Victoria mientras que se reía.

-Condesa mira que tenemos otra misión después-insinuaba el nosferatu en tono burlón, a lo que la chica policía solo se ruborizo.

-¡Eres un pervertido!-le grito Pip Bernadotte molesto y el vampiro mayor solo se reía porque de todas formas ella es su acompañante y por toda la eternidad aunque ese francesito quiera conquistarla.

La draculina solo suspiro y se quedo mirándolo a los dos, y de cómo Pip le levantaba la voz a su maestro pero él no le tenía miedo solo se seguía riendo en la cara de ese francesito. Esto que no parezca el conde siempre fue quien estuvo cazando a su condesa… Al igual que la condesa a su conde, primero le ocultaba sus sentimientos y después el mismo vampiro los descubrió entrando en los profundos sueños de su amada… Seras Victoria.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Y ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado :3 como a mí me gusto en escribirlo ejeje.**_

_**Agradezco a todos los que me comentaron mi fic:**_

GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD

Lineth

cOshi

yessikatolen

Karly101-UnitedBarsaF8ful

Miyu

leknyn

TenoriTaiga

amulet ruby moon

chovitap

_**Perdónenme si tarde bastante por subir el ultimo capitulo, es que tuve algunos inconvenientes además estuve enferma ._. , les doy las gracias por esperarme tanto tiempo **_

_**Estoy planeando en escribir otro, pero solo espero que vuelva mi inspiración :3 para poder terminar mi otro fic de hellsing y tambien en otros fandom ejejeje :D.**_

_**Bueno nos vemos :3**_

_**¡Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
